This invention relates to coin transfer means for vendors, and more particularly to such means for enabling handicapped persons in wheel chairs to use the vendors.
Handicapped persons in wheel chairs are unable to use many vendors now in service because the coin slots of the vendors are above their reach. For example, as to vendors sold by National Vendors Division of UMC Industries, Inc., assignee of this application, which are 72 inches high, the coin slot is located 583/4 inches from the floor, which is too high for a person seated in a wheel chair to reach. The slot is located at such an elevation so that coins inserted in the slot may descend by gravity through a coin handling unit (including a slug rejector) to a money box (or to change tubes) with provision for gravity delivery of slugs from the slug rejector and coins from escrow (or change from the change tubes) to a return cup with the cup at a level (approximately 27 inches above the floor) which may be reached without undue stooping. Lowering the coin handling unit is generally infeasible because it would unduly lower the return cup and, in certain instances, because of structural conflict within the vendor.